Dru and Christophe Somebody that I used to know
by Skylight Reality
Summary: This is about Dru and finding out that she is part of something else entirely different from a sucker. By finding this out, Christophe and a guy decide to see if she can dance a certain way. One-shot and is a songfic.


**This is my first songfic! Hope you like it!**

(Dru POV)

We were all sitting, staring each other down from our seats. Our current location: a big ball room where everyone was all sitting down, enjoying their food. See, the council invited a group of people called… something children. I didn't really bother to learn what their names are, just their weapons.

No one dared to get up and dance so the place practically looked empty. So here I am sitting down, watching the council members watch our guests like hawks. I don't understand why they would glare at them with hatred if they invited them over, but oh well. Suckers act weird sometimes.

Graves still isn't found yet. I'm starting to think that the council didn't even set out a search party for him… those bastards. At least I have Dibs, Nat, and Shanks to look around for him.

I decided to leave my train of thought and turn my attention towards Christophe. He was talking with one of the guests… probably using my name more than once. I know this because after they finished talking, they both turned their heads to me. The guest had a curious expression on while Christophe just smiled and came towards me.

Suddenly, a song started to play that I recognized. It's called "Somebody that I used to know".

_Now and than I think of when we were together…_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die…_

_Told myself that you were right for me…_

_But felt so lonely in your company…_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember…_

The music started to play right when Christophe came up to me. He held his hand out and asked me to dance.

"I can't dance. I'm so bad at it that I'll probably step on your toe. Plus, everyone will be watching." I told him.

He shrugged and said "We'll manage."

He pulled me up off the chair I was in and we made our way to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist. We started to sway back and forth. I felt a little uncomfortable since everyone was now staring at us. Christophe realized I didn't like to be watched so he actually started to sing the lyrics of the song!

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness…_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end…_

_So when we found that we could not make sense…_

_Well you said that we would still be friends…_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over… _

After that part he immediately started to twirl me around and before I knew it was actually starting to have some fun at this lame meeting. When the next verse came on, he started to sing louder and instead of twirling me around we started to actually dance. I was having so much fun that I didn't realize that I was dancing with so much grace that everyone, including the council members and our guests, had eyes the size of dinner plates. Some even had their mouths open.

_But you didn't have to cut me off!_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing!_

_And I don't even need your love!_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

_No you didn't have to stoop so low!_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number!_

_I guess that I don't need that though!_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

We kept on dancing like there was no tomorrow and in my case, there probably is no tomorrow. The girl's voice was coming soon so I pretended that I didn't know until the part came on. Secretly I'm a pretty good singer so who cares if I mess. If someone laughs at me at least I know how to use a gun. …

_Know and then I think of all the times you screwed me over…_

_But had me believing that it was always something that I'd done…_

_But I don't wanna live that way…_

_Reading into every word you say…_

_You said that you could let it go…_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!_

Christophe started to twirl me some more and looked as care-free as I did. Though in his eyes I could see that he was amazed. At what, I have no idea. I'll find out later. Chris started to sing again right after I finished.

_But you didn't have to cut me off!_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing!_

_And I don't even need your love!_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

_And you didn't have to stoop so low!_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number!_

_I guess that I don't need that though!_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

The rest of the song played with Chris and I just swaying back and forth. Once the song ended, the room was silent. No clapping or anything. I was about to leave the room but than heard our cheering. The council members were silent and thinking to themselves. Christophe looked amazed and surprised.

One of the guests came up to me and said "Congratulations, you are one of us!"

**I hope you liked it. I thought for my first songfic that it was... decent. I know the song wasn't really fitting but I like the song and decided to choose it. If your confused, don't be. This songfic was really just to show how Dru is not just a sucker, but one of the other Children thingies. I forget what they were called and plus I couldn't even spell the name if i tried. REVEIW BELOW!**


End file.
